


Trakehner

by Aelimir



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Happy Ending, Horses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/pseuds/Aelimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this in my computer today, and even though it needs work, I thought I'd share it.</p>
<p>Erik is living a lonely and aimless life, unaware of his powers. One day, he gets turned into a Trakehner horse by a mutant with transfiguration skills. He is sold to the Markos, which is when he meets Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trakehner

**_"True friendship is sitting together in silence and feeling like it was the best conversation you've ever had."_**  
   
  


 

 

Erik galloped around the grassy pasture, thinking that was one of the few perks of his current situation.  
   
He worked as an independent construction contractor. His latest call had been from someone named Maggie Smith. Unfortunately, she'd turned out to be a con artist with superpowers and turned him into a black Trakehner so she could sell him and make money off him. He would not have believed it possible, except it was difficult to deny when he had four hooves instead of hands and feet.   
   
So he'd been unable to do much other than allow himself to be sold to the Markos and transported to the mansion. He knew if he put up a fight and hurt anyone he would get shot, and he wouldn't make it on his own, so he decided it was best to bide his time, take advantage of the free food, shelter, and water until he changed back.   
   
If he changed back. Erik refused to believe this was permanent, for that prospect was rather frightening. While he didn't have anyone waiting for him at home, he'd hoped one day that would change, but if he was stuck in this form, he'd be alone forever. The thought hardened his anger against Maggie. When he turned human again, he would hunt her down and other super powered beings like her, bringing them to justice.  
   
It turned out that Kurt Marko intended him to be a sort of lawn ornament to brag over in front of his guests. Apparently Trakehners were worth quite a bit of money and were fabulous athletes, the presence of which impressed people. This suited Erik just fine, as he was mostly left alone. Kurt and his son Cain had no interest in riding him or any of the other horses. Erik did not know about the rest of the inhabitants of the mansion, if there were any, until the afternoon of his arrival, when a young man ran to the barn with his schoolbag, dropping it at the entrance. Having little else to be entertained with, Erik watched as he came out with a halter, dressed in riding clothes and grabbed a Perlino Welsh Pony from the pasture next to Erik's.   
   
Or at least tried to. The little bugger evaded his every attempt to catch him. It was rather amusing. The pony would wait until the last second, just when the young man would start to smile in relief, before galloping off to a distant corner and the cycle would start again.  
   
Several minutes went by and the chase went on. Erik's amusement gave way to admiration at the young man's patience and determination. Something he'd always wanted in a partner. Erik shoved the thought out of his mind. Finally the little bastard let the young man slip the halter on and lead him out.  
   
The show was by no means over. In fact, it had barely begun. As soon as they were through the gate, the pony dragged the man ahead to the tall grass, shoving his nose into it. In his current state, Erik could hardly blame the pony for that. It looked delicious, far more than the hay he was eating. Tonight he'd see about jumping out and eating some.  
   
He returned his attention to the amusing pair. The man tugged and tugged, trying to get the pony to follow him, which after several minutes he finally did. The pony was tied to a post and allowed himself to be groomed. However when it came time to do his feet, he planted his feet and would not cooperate for that either. The man finally gave up. Erik was so caught up in watching he didn't notice the long strands of hay sticking out of his mouth.  
   
The man got the saddle and bridle on - another struggle that nearly resulted in him getting kicked and bitten - and dragged him out to the outdoor arena. Forgetting himself for a moment, Erik sat down in a dog like fashion and got himself comfortable to watch the show. He was betting it would be a real rodeo.  
   
Erik was not disappointed. When the man finally managed to get on, the pony immediately took off, attempting to ram him into the fence. He thought they made a pretty ridiculous pair; the young man appeared to be too big for the pony. The man forced the pony's head around, barely managing to prevent his leg from being smashed. Since that scheme failed, the pony went straight to the next one, bucking repeatedly, unseating his rider and sending him flying. The man lay on the ground a moment, wind knocked out of him, before gathering himself and trying again.  
   
By the end of the session, the man had somehow managed to steer him around the arena a few times at a trot, going over a total of four jumps and running around three barrels, falling off five times. It was one of the sorriest sights Erik had ever seen.  
   
But it did temporarily take his mind off his current situation, trapped as it made him. With some regret he watched the young man put that demon pony away - the only thing it cooperated with easily - and return to the barn to collect his school bag. He emerged from the barn, about to turn to go up to the mansion, when he caught sight of Erik.  
   
Erik stood calmly, his ears half mast as the young man approached and leaned against the gate, looking him over with a bright expression. "My god, you are gorgeous," he said in open admiration. "You must have just arrived today. I was wondering when Kurt was going to replace his grandson of Man o' War. I wonder what your heritage is. I'm quite interested in that sort of thing. Genetics. It's why I love the Professor so much," he said, gesturing to the white demon pony. "He's a Perlino. Quite groovy genetics, perlinos have. Similar to a cremello, except they have bay genes also, which makes them even more interesting, having darker manes and tails than the cremello. Of course he does have the pony in him which makes him a tad stubborn. He's a full blooded Welsh pony, in fact. I hate to see you in here all alone. I will ask Kurt if I can put the Professor in with you."  
   
Erik snorted at that. As far as he was concerned, that white menace could stay far away from him. He was just fine by himself.  
   
"Well you don't have to be like that about it. I admit he isn't the easiest to get along with but he'll come around eventually."  
   
Erik looked at him straight in the eyes, doubt clear. As he did though, he couldn't help but note his very blue eyes and red lips, and the way his breeches clung to him, clothes and hair mussed in an attractive fashion. Erik allowed himself a brief fantasy of having done that to him himself.  
   
"I'm Charles, by the way. I'll have to ask what your name is, though I expect you'll have your own monogrammed halter soon enough. It's probably something really majestic like Thunder or Lightning or Black as Night."  
   
Erik snorted in disbelief. Thank god Charles wasn't naming him, though he preened inwardly at the compliment.  
   
"Well I do have to get going on my school work. I'm a senior in high school, but I'm also dual enrolled at a local college, so I have lots to do. I want to go to Oxford, you know. Haven't told anyone that yet, they'll probably laugh at me. But you understand, don't you chap?" Charles smiled at him, then turned and left.  
   
Erik watched him go, disappointed that Charles left, that those bright blue eyes were no longer paying attention to him.  
   
For the next week, Erik found himself looking forward to Charles's visits after he came home from school. Every day Charles rode the Professor, falling off an appalling amount of times, barely managing to accomplish the jumps and patterns, Erik wincing in sympathy at some of the rougher impacts. Erik learned that Charles dreamed of being on the equestrian team, and this was his last chance. Erik personally thought that although he had an admirable amount of determination, he really ought to pick something he was more talented at. At his current skill level, no sane person would let him on their team.   
   
But at the same time, Erik thought Charles was perfect. He showed guts, intelligence, determination, patience, kindness, thoughtfulness, in short, everything he'd been looking for in a partner. Why, oh why didn't he find this man until he'd been turned into a horse, in no position to do anything about claiming him as his own? Erik was driven to constant distraction by those eyes, clingy breeches and most of all, those impossibly red lips.  
   
True to Charles's word,  he did get a monogrammed halter with "Magneto" on it, but other than that, he was mostly left alone. Kurt did not allow him to have any pasture mates, which suited Erik but worried Charles. Fearing that Erik was lonely, he took his studies outside and kept him company, sometimes even reading aloud to him from his book. Erik appreciated the company, making him fall for him a little more, and it was a welcome distraction from being trapped in this body and situation.   
   
At night, he jumped out of his pasture and roamed the grounds, eating the thick grass that made his equine taste buds water. The first few times he'd done that, it'd left him with a horrible stomach ache that made the stable boys panic and stuff syringes full of horrible tasting medicines in his mouth until he felt better. After a few days of that, he adjusted to eating all that grass and now felt fine.   
   
However, during last night's wandering he'd accidentally stumbled into a nasty briar patch. While he'd managed to pick most of the briars off himself with his teeth, there were still places he couldn't reach. They blended in with his brown streaked mane and tail so the stable boys had not noticed it when they'd thrown him hay this morning. Erik paced in irritation. The briars scratched unpleasantly and he dearly wished to get them off, but nothing he tried did the trick.  
   
Charles came home from school and visited Erik immediately after he finished with the Professor as usual. He immediately noticed Erik's predicament. "Erik," he said, for Maggie had informed them that was his barn name, "How in the world did you get all those nasty briars? Kurt had all the pastures cleared of them years ago!"   
   
Erik stood staring at him with a hopeful expression as Charles opened the gate and came in, something he'd never done before. Erik stayed still as a statue as Charles gently picked out those nasty things from his mane and tail. He closed his eyes lazily. He enjoyed having Charles's hands on him.  
   
Far too soon, Charles had picked them all off him and stepped back, removing his hands. Erik opened his eyes and turned his head to Charles, who was looking him over carefully to make sure he didn't miss any. Then he walked through the gate, closed it and started in his schoolwork, Erik staring at him, feeling bereft.  
   
The weekend finally arrived. Charles spent most of it outside with Erik, making him wonder why he wasn't out having fun with other seniors, partying, having fun like a normal eighteen year old. Why weren't people clamoring for his attention, to be his friend? Why was he spending all his time with Erik?  
   
Erik discovered one of the reasons during his Sunday night wandering through the grounds.  
   
He heard the soft pound of running footsteps. Not wanting to be caught, Erik retreated to the trees, ears straining to pinpoint the exact location of the fleeing person. He caught sight of him a minute later, hiding in a bush. Erik sniffed and lifted his head to focus his eyes better. It was Charles! But why was he hiding on his own property, looking so frightened?  
   
Erik received his answer a few minutes later when Charles's step brother, Cain Marko, came stomping out, spoiling for a fight. Erik had only seen him once before, looking very grumpy that his father, Kurt, had insisted on showing him Erik, clearly proud of his new purchase. He hadn't seen him outside of the house since, so Erik watched in puzzlement as he looked around, clearly searching for Charles.  
   
"You can't hide forever, you tweed," Cain spat. "Book smarts aren't everything. You're dumb as a rock when it comes to street smarts. I'll show you who is smart!"  
   
Erik did not like the sound of his, unconsciously flattening his ears and hardening his eyes. To his horror, Cain grabbed Charles out of the bush and punched him hard, causing Charles to make a pained cry.  
   
Erik was moving before he even thought about it, appearing in a flash at Cain's side. Cain, not noticing him at first, so caught up in his glee at beating Charles, drew his fist back for another punch.  
   
Erik snaked his head to him in a flash and bit down hard on his wrist, halting the punch.  
   
Cain howled and cradled his wrist as Erik let go. Erik spat in distaste, making sure some of it landed on Cain. Cain tried to swing at Erik with his uninjured hand but Erik knocked him down by striking him powerfully with a front hoof. Cain glared at him from the ground, furious. "I'm going to tell Kurt what you did and he'll have you shot!" Cain shouted at him, before getting up and running for the house.  
   
Erik turned to Charles, who was lying on the ground, cradling his bruised cheek. Erik lowered his head and gently breathed on it, letting out large puffs of air soothingly. Tentative hands reached up and petted his muzzle. "Thank you, Erik," said Charles softly.   
   
Erik twitched his ears in response.  
   
"He doesn't always do that, you know," Charles continued. "Just whenever Kurt shows me the slightest favor over him. My report card just came in, all A pluses, except for gym. I'm not sure what Cain's grades were but apparently not as good, and Kurt commented on it."  
   
Erik nibbled on Charles's neck with his lips, making him laugh. It was the first time he'd ever heard Charles laugh, and he decided he liked it. He repeated the action on the other side, earning another delightful laugh.  
   
"Erik, what are you doing out here anyway? I need to get you back in the pasture," Charles said finally after a few more silent, companionable minutes.  
   
Charles got up and grabbed a handful of Erik's mane just behind his ears, leading him forward. Erik obediently followed, enjoying having Charles's hands on him again. They arrived at the pasture. Charles examined the gate and the fence. "Nothing is broken, how did you get out then? Did you jump?"  
   
Erik glanced at him meaningfully and backed up, before making a running start and clearing the fence easily.  
   
Charles laughed in delight. "That is so groovy! I should have guessed, your breed is known for being talented at jumping. That is truly impressive, my friend. Try to stay put though, all right? And I wouldn't worry about what Cain said, Kurt will most likely tell him off for getting too close to you. He doesn't care if his horses have manners, he only cares about how beautiful, talented, and prestigious they are. I'll see you tomorrow."  
   
Charles started to turn, then stopped, continuing in a low voice, "And thank you. No one has ever stood up for me like that before."  
   
Erik felt a warm glow spread through his chest.  
   
The next day they were back to Charles's regular school day routine. Erik wondered how anyone could have not investigated the horrible bruise on his cheek until Charles informed him that he'd blamed the injury on the Professor, "as he always did." Charles did not seem to think anything of this, but Erik turned his gaze to his house, eyes narrowed. If Cain came near him again, he would be sure to do more damage than a bruised wrist.  
   
Things seemed to be back to normal, until Charles showed up at his gate that evening with a pillow and a sleeping bag, looking frightened. "I was right, Kurt was angry Cain came near you so he's angry at him, not you. But Cain..." Charles didn't finish, looking very frightened. "I was wondering if it'd be all right if I slept out here with you? You defended me yesterday and saved me from getting hurt as bad as I usually do, and I would sleep better with you watching over me, and I really need the sleep, otherwise I'll start falling behind in school."  
   
Erik stared at him in incredulous rage. Charles lived in a huge mansion, but because of his horrible step brother he was being reduced to sleeping outside with a horse, terrified of being beaten? Cain would be in for it if he ever saw him again. Charles seemed to be waiting for some kind of response, so Erik blew out through his nose, signaling his agreement. The more choice grass outside the pasture could wait.  
   
Charles entered the pasture and settled down on the flattest, most comfortable spot he could find. Erik stood over him protectively, but after awhile he noticed Charles looked cold, even with the thick sleeping bag, so he folded his legs and settled down, pressing himself close to him. Charles smiled and snuggled even closer to him, opting to lay his head on Erik's thick neck instead of the pillow he'd brought. The close proximity felt amazing, and Erik let out a long sigh of satisfaction. He dozed on and off through the night, careful not to move much so as not to disturb to crush Charles, who seemed so fragile in comparison to his own large, powerful bulk. Erik felt fierce protectiveness take hold of him. When he turned back into a human, if he did, he'd take Charles away from this horrible situation. Erik cursed the fact that he was his horse and not his boyfriend.  
   
Charles woke with the dawn, looking endearingly rumpled and bleary eyed. He hugged Erik tightly. "Good morning, my friend," he said, planting a kiss on Erik's neck, which made Erik's breath catch. "Thank you for a good night's sleep." He yawned. "I have to get up go to school now." He rolled up his sleeping bag, wet with dew, and grabbed his unused pillow. Erik heaved himself up and shook himself. Then he nudged Charles's shoulder with his nose and licked his healing cheek, making Charles smile. "I'll see you this afternoon, my friend," he said, then he left for the barn to use the bathroom to get decent for school.  
   
Erik found himself eagerly waiting for Charles's return.  
   
Charles arrived home that day at his usual time, but instead of taking the Professor out as he usually did, he approached Erik. "Today is the day!" he said excitedly. "The equestrian team captain is going to come out and decide if I'll make the team! Wish me luck." Charles reached out with his hand, and Erik butted it with his nose. He certainly would need all the luck he could get.  
   
Charles went to catch the Professor, but, as usual, the little white demon pony was having none of it. Erik did not understand why. He certainly wouldn't mind having that ass on him, bouncing up and down. His cock sprang to life at the thought.   
   
However, when he heard Charles make a distressed noise, it brought him right out of his little fantasy. "Professor, please cooperate, she'll be here soon and if I can't catch you I'll never make the team!"  
   
Charles sounded so devastated at the thought that it made Erik leap into action - quite literally, for he sailed over the five foot fence like it was nothing, landing in the Professor's pasture with a dull thud. Ears flattened, he easily caught up to the Welsh pony, biting him hard in the rump. The pony squealed and ran. Erik relentlessly herded him into a corner, trapping him there while Charles haltered the now contrite pony.  
   
When it was securely on, Charles turned to Erik, beaming. "Thank you, my friend. You have no idea how much this means to me." Erik glowed inwardly and followed them out the gate, flattening his ears at the Professor whenever he started to give Charles a hard time, effectively making him behave. Charles got the pony tacked and ready with minimal fuss as a result, even picking his feet up without a problem.  
   
"As much as I appreciate this, Erik, you really need to get back to your pasture. The team leader is very strict about not having any horses loose," Charles explained, tugging on his mane, leading him forward. Erik allowed himself to be returned to the pasture and watched as a woman arrived, who Charles called "Moira."  
   
The Professor behaved for Charles much better than usual until he got on. Then Erik had to resist burying his head in the ground like an ostrich, for there was no question in his mind, as Charles fell off for the fourth time, that he would not achieve his much desired dream of making the team. Erik could barely stand it as Moira gently praised his determination but broke it to him that unfortunately, he just didn't meet the requirements. She left, and Charles returned the Professor to the paddock, wiping devastated tears from his eyes.  
   
He entered Erik's pasture and sank down to the ground, still crying silently. Erik stood over him and breathed into his hair, wishing he could do more. "I didn't make the team," he sobbed. "Cain's right about me, I'm no good at anything except for parroting books."  
   
Erik nibbled at Charles's neck and face, hoping to make him laugh again, but all he got was the barest chuckle. "At least I have you."  
   
A light bulb went off in Erik's head, and he wanted to smack himself with his hoof. Yes, Charles had HIM! If he could convince Charles to get on his back somehow, he'd take good care of Charles and make him look so talented that Moira would just HAVE to agree to let him on the team! Then Charles would be happy again, not horribly devastated like he did now.  
   
But how to do it?   
   
Erik laid himself down on the ground, lining up his back with Charles torso, looking at him expectantly. Come on, Charles, he thought. Climb on.  
   
Charles sprawled himself over Erik's back, hugging him tightly for comfort. Good enough, Erik thought. He carefully brought himself to a standing position as Charles squawked at him, startled, "Erik! What are you doing? Put me down!"  
   
Erik ignored him, standing all the way up, forcing Charles to maneuver himself into a more secure sitting position. Having that ass sit on him like that felt incredible, and Erik groaned in appreciation, his cock coming out of his sheath a little.  
   
Charles clung tightly to him. "Erik, you saw me, I'm not a good rider, I'll get off now, I don't have any tack or even a helmet."  
   
Erik was going to have none of that. Now was his chance to show Charles what he could do for him. If he could even move with how hard his cock was getting. Determined, Erik moved forward at a brisk walk, forcing Charles to cling tightly to him for balance, which didn't help flag Erik's arousal at all.   
   
"Erik, stop, I can't get off if you're moving and I don't really want to fall off without a helmet, it's not safe," Charles pleaded, but Erik ignored him, picking the pace into the gentlest trot he could muster, effortlessly doing the patterns Charles had struggled to get the pony to do. He desperately tried ignore the incredibly erotic way Charles was bouncing on him, tried not to wonder how that would feel on his aching cock, instead focusing on carrying him over a small bush jump, lifting his forelegs over it gently and heaving his hind legs over with the barest hop, jostling Charles as little as possible. He grunted on the landing as his cock jerked with the impact, gentle though it was.  
   
"Erik! That was...that was SPLENDID!" cried Charles in delight. Lost in his sexual fantasy, for a moment Erik thought Charles was getting off on this too, but them he realized he was referring to the jump.   
   
Charles started directing him with his hands and legs. Erik could see his smile grow bigger and bigger as Erik yielded to the slightest touch, doing all the necessary exercises for the equestrian team perfectly. Despite Erik's efforts, Charles's balance still wasn't the greatest and he nearly fell a few times, but Erik quickly side stepped to catch him, saving him from disaster.  
   
Laughing with delight, Charles directed him into a canter. "I've never gotten this far before, I wonder if you'll do lead changes?"   
   
Erik didn't understand what he meant at first, but when Charles asked him to go from left to right in a sideways motion, he got it, switching from leading with his left leg to his right. Charles tugged on his mane, stopping him, then wrapped his arms around Erik's neck. "My god, that was incredible Erik! I just love you, you know that?"   
   
Erik's heart stopped for a moment at those words.  
   
"I'm going to convince Kurt that you're such a star, it'd be a shame not to show you off through the Equestrian Team. Then I'm going to get Moira to come back out and I'll try again with you!"  
   
Erik glowed with satisfaction at the happiness in Charles's voice. Still, as he forced his arousal to calm, he knew he'd much prefer to be his boyfriend than his horse.  
   
That night, Charles came out again with his pillow and sleeping bag. "He agreed! We called Moira and she agreed to come out tomorrow to give me one last chance. Cain wasn't too happy though so I would like to sleep with you until he cools down, I want to be in tip top shape for Team practice!" Charles said brightly.  
   
They curled up with each other as they did the night before. The next morning, as Charles headed to the barn to shower for school, a mischievous expression stole over Erik's face. Maybe it was perverted of him, but after the blue balling yesterday he was just dying to see Charles naked. He jumped the fence and stepped into the barn quietly. It was early so no one else was around yet. He grabbed the bathroom doorknob with his teeth, turning it until the door opened. Then he was treated to the sight of Charles's bare backside as he stepped into the tub. Erik stepped all the way inside, nosing Charles's butt.  
   
Charles jumped and turned around with a screech. "Erik! Oh my god, what are you doing? How did you get in here?"  
   
Erik gave him an innocent look.  
   
"You can't go jumping fences all the time, you'll get in trouble," Charles scolded him. Erik ignored this, continuing to stare at him shamelessly, not at all disappointed with what he saw.  
   
"If I didn't know better I'd say you are being a bit perverted over me," said Charles, looking amused. "Well I've really got to take a shower, and I'll take you back to your pasture when I'm done."   
   
Erik watched as Charles took the shower, enjoying the free show. Maybe there were some advantages to being in horse form, after all. He certainly wouldn't be able to do this as a human.   
   
When Charles emerged, Erik grabbed his clothes and his towel and held them out of reach with a playful expression.  
   
"My god, Erik, give them back to me, you little perv! The stable hands will be here any minute and I don't want to be caught naked with you in the bathroom, they'll think I'm bestial or something!"  
   
Erik reluctantly lowered his head and allowed him to take them back, expression mournful as he watched Charles cover himself. "Now I'm going to put you back and head to school," Charles announced, and Erik allowed himself to be returned to his pasture with no further trouble.  
   
When Charles returned from school, he made a beeline for Erik's pasture. He stood perfectly still while Charles groomed him and tacked him up, grunting with pleasure at having his hands all over him, glowing with satisfaction at the radiant, excited expression on Charles's face. Charles led him to the arena and climbed on. Erik was a bit disappointed that the saddle now separated him from that ass, but it did make it less distracting for him, making him perform more easily without fighting an erection from the feel of Charles's bouncing ass practically grinding into him.  
   
Moira arrived and watched in silent amazement as Charles did not fall off once and managed to perform all the required tasks perfectly without incident. He felt Charles start to shake with excitement as Moira announced that if he rode Erik, he was welcome on the team. She smiled in congratulations and left a beaming Charles and a satisfied Erik in her wake. Charles leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and kissed him there. "God, I love you so much, Erik."  
   
Erik huffed out a satisfied breath, cursing the fact he could not voice the sentiment back.  
   
It turned out that Charles volunteered his place to host the practices, so every week for the next month a bunch of his teammates trailered over and used the arena. As Charles grew more confident on Erik, he relaxed and rode much better, though Erik still didn't think riding was his talent. Still, he did manage to gallop confidently, and even beat everyone's times at the barrel race, though he almost fell off at the end, just managing to stay on past the finish line while Erik sidestepped frantically to catch him.  
   
They went to several competitions over the next month, Charles doing quite well and earning his team most of their points. He slept with Erik every night, now more out of desire to be with him than fear of his brother. He told him everything about himself, the things he learned in school, how his mother had died a few years back, how most kids saw him as a gay nerd and shunned him. Charles tearfully told him of the few times he'd tried to date other guys but Cain had ruined it for him, and his dates didn't think he was worth putting up with Cain.  
   
None of that prepared Erik for the revelation Charles made one day as they lay together beneath the stars. "I've never told anyone this, Erik, they think I'm enough of a freak as it is. But, I can read minds."  
   
Erik went impossibly, horrifically still.  
   
"Not animal ones. I have no idea what you're thinking, my friend. But I can read human minds. I can manipulate them too, but I try not to, though there has been a few times my power has gotten the best of me. Erik - Erik, where are you going?" he asked, his voice distressed, as Erik got up and started trotting away in a blind panic.  
   
Charles was a mutant? Erik remembered all the times lately that he swore revenge on them, that superpowers weren't natural and should be locked up for the safety of humanity. It felt like a betrayal that Charles, perfect Charles, was one of them.   
   
"Erik! Erik please stop, please come back!" Charles cried, devastated, chasing after him as Erik jumped the fence, heading for the woods.  
   
Charles crawled under the fence and continued after him. "Please Erik! Erik!"  
   
Erik's steps slowed of their own volition. No one had ever acted as if his departure was any real loss before. Charles, in contrast, sounded like the world was ending. It tore at something inside him, and he stopped, despite himself.  
   
Charles came up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him below his mane. "Please don't leave me, Erik," he begged, sounding totally wretched.  
   
Erik turned and nuzzled his hair, giving in. Fine. Charles was a mutant, who was lovely and he loved him. He still didn't trust mutants but seeing Charles now, he knew he'd never hurt Erik, even if he did turn back into a human. One that he was over his panic, he knew he would not have left Charles for long anyway. He was too far gone for him.  
   
They qualified for state finals, and it was now the night before they were to leave. Charles lay curled up next to Erik as usual, smiling brightly even in his sleep. Erik woke from a doze, noting how strange he felt all of a sudden. Why did Charles seem so much bigger now? Then he looked down at himself.  
   
He had changed back! Erik stood up, towering over the still sleeping Charles, taking off his monogrammed halter, which was hanging around his neck. He considered what to do. He could leave and go home, come back and woo Charles properly, as a human.  
   
But this competition meant so much to him. Charles would be devastated at not being able to compete. Erik looked down at him, torn between his love for Charles and his selfish desires. Facing Maggie was the last thing he wanted to do, but for Charles's sake, he would.  
   
Erik resolutely turned and strode to the barn, finding pants and a shirt and some money in a wallet left in a locker by a stable hand. Erik took the halter with him after a moment's consideration, and strode down the long driveway.   
   
A minute later he heard Charles frantically calling his name. Erik's heart clenched, but he continued on. Charles's voice didn't fade however, if anything it grew louder and more desperate. Erik's heart clenched but he continued on heading towards Maggie's house. He'd get her to change him back, just for the competition. Maybe bribe her with money.  
   
When he explained his desire to Maggie, he managed to strike a deal that cost him a small fortune, but Erik felt was worth every penny. He would be changed back long enough for the competition, but within a few days after that he would change back into a human, when he would give her his payment.  
   
Erik snorted his approval and galloped home.   
   
When he returned to Charles, the young man sobbed with relief and hugged his neck. "Oh my god, Erik, I thought I'd lost you!" he said tearfully. "I would rather miss a hundred competitions than lose you!"  
   
Erik's heart both soared and sank at those words. What would happen when he became a human again? Would he still like him?  
   
The competition the next day went as well as Charles had dreamed. While his team didn't win first place, they still placed very well, Charles himself even earning a few blue ribbons.  
   
Charles returned home in a warm, happy glow, showering Erik with attention. He went to sleep with him that night as usual, with Erik curling up beside him uneasily. Maggie had been unable to specify when he would regain his human form, only guaranteeing it would last for the competition. When would it happen?  
   
He finally managed to fall asleep. Much too soon, he was awoken rather rudely by a punch to the face.   
   
Erik sat up quickly in confusion at Charles's furious expression, then glanced down at his very - human - self. He grimaced and touched his cheek. This wasn't going quite the way he'd hoped.  
   
"Who are you and what have you done with Magneto?" Charles demanded furiously, fist poised for another punch. "Were you to subdue me while your partner trailered him off?"  
   
"No - I am Magneto," Erik blurted. On reflection, maybe wasn't the best approach but it was too late now.  
   
"You're mental!" said Charles in indignation.  
   
Mental. Swallowing fearfully, Erik knew what he must do. "Read my mind, see for yourself," he said bravely.  
   
Charles frowned, and Erik knew he was wondering how he knew about his telepathy, causing him to think maybe Erik wasn't as crazy as he thought. He pressed his finger to his temple, and Erik braced himself fearfully. How would Charles react to what he saw?  
   
Charles eyes grew wide, and he stared at Erik with a gaze that saw right through him. Erik waited tensely in anticipation as a few minutes passed, Charles's own thoughts not showing on his face as he read Erik's. Then he lowered his hand, staring at Erik with a stunned expression. Erik didn't move, scarcely daring to breathe.  
   
"Erik," said Charles. "I didn't know, I had no idea..."  
   
"It's all right, Charles," Erik said hurriedly.   
   
"I'm sorry about the punch," said Charles, gently touching his cheek.  
   
Erik brought his hand up, holding Charles's there. "It's fine, I would have done the same," he assured him.  
   
Charles's eyes swam with thoughts. Erik could practically see him flitting through them, searching for a place to start. "I think you should know that you are a mutant too."  
   
"What?" said Erik, not expecting that.  
   
"I sense in you the ability to manipulate metal," Charles informed him.  
   
Erik looked down at his hands, as if they would start working magic on their own. He head spun with this new revelation. A bit overwhelmed, he pushed it aside to deal with it later. "But, are you okay? With all of this?"  
   
"It hasn't really sunk in yet," Charles admitted with a small smile. "I mean, it's not every day that you find out your horse is really a man turned into one by a mutant talented with transfiguration." He combed his fingers through his hair absently. "I have my graduation ceremony today. Would you like to come?"  
   
"Yes," said Erik. He wrapped Charles's sleeping bag around himself and they walked to the barn. Charles got him some clothes and then announced he was going to take a shower, blushing as he did so.  
   
Erik, knowing what Charles was remembering, just grinned at him, unashamed.

It looked like he was no longer alone.

 


End file.
